


Misunderstanding

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una parentesi comica (o non troppo?) sulla vita di casa dei tre Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

"Ahh! Ahhh Fìli ti prego!!!"  
Un urletto proveniente dalla camera dai due fratelli attirò l'attenzione di Thorin, che passava per il corridoio diretto verso l'uscita della loro abitazione.  
Tentennò un poco rallentando il passo, abbottonandosi la pesante giacca e soffermandosi ad un paio di metri da quella porta.  
"Ah! Fa male Fìli!!!"  
Thorin sgranò gli occhi… forse… forse aveva solo frainteso, forse si stavano solo azzuffando come al solito, del resto di prima mattina erano soliti fare un gran baccano.  
"Kìli se non stai fermo e ti rilassi un po' ti farà solo più male!"  
Thorin ora avvampò, era possibile che i suoi nipoti stessero… stessero facendo… be' facendo quello, insomma.  
Scosse nuovamente il capo, poteva essere qualsiasi cosa, potevano… potevano…?  
"Ahh! Ti prego levalo levalo! Fa un male del diavolo!!!"  
Thorin ora non sapeva più a che santo votarsi, aveva finito le scuse mentali verso se stesso ed ora il sospetto si stava tramutando velocemente in una consapevolezza: quei due oltre quelle porta stavano facendo sesso, ne era certo ormai.  
"Kìli dai, stai calmo ci sono quasi…"  
No, era troppo, Thorin doveva fare qualcosa, era ormai davanti alla porta da un po', combattuto sul da farsi.  
Doveva bussare? Fare rumore, insomma farsi sentire e magari interromperli così? Doveva fare irruzione nella camera beccandoli? Oh no sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante per lui… Forse doveva solo andarsene fingendo di non aver sentito nulla?  
"Ahhh!"  
Decisamente troppo, un altro urletto di Kìli lo avrebbe mandato ai pazzi.  
Thorin, ormai paonazzo per le immagini che stavano affiorando nella sua mente, afferrò frettolosamente la propria ascia dal porta armi vicino all'uscita ed imboccò quella porta quasi di corsa, sbattendosela alle spalle.

 

"Ah che tortura… Ma che…? hai sentito che botto Fìli?"  
"Sì, doveva essere lo zio che usciva per la caccia… Sempre molto delicato con le porte."  
"Mh sì… Ahhh! Oh dio Fìli ti muovi!? Mi stai massacrando questo piede per una semplice scheggia di legno, facevo prima a togliermela da solo, per Durin!"  
"Ecco, tolta, mal fidente di un fratello, stai sempre a lamentarti Kìli!"  
"Se tu non fossi così maldestro…"  
"Oh non mi pare che ti lamenti tanto quando facciamo s-Mphf!!!"  
"Zitto e spogliati fratellone~"  
"Ah ma sentilo il signorino, adesso ti faccio vedere io quanto sono maldestro…"  
"Uhuhu~"


End file.
